Repeater
:Tìm cho phiên bản trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Pea Repeater. Repeater là một cây bắn đậu xuất hiện trong cả hai game chính và các game phụ của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó có giá 200 mặt trời, và bắn cùng lúc hai viên đậu, tức là với tốc độ bằng hai lần tốc độ bắn của Peashooter. Nguồn gốc Như hầu hết các loại cây bắn đậu khác, Repeater cũng được tạo ra dựa trên cây đậu Hà Lan (Pisum sativum). Cái tên Repeater trong tiếng Anh có liên quan đến thuật ngữ "repeating rifle", tên một loại súng trường. Cái tên này cũng có thể là chơi chữ, ý chỉ khả năng bắn hai đậu một lúc của nó (re- = lặp lại, pea = đậu). Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Repeater được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành Màn 1-8, và là cây được mở khóa cuối cùng ở khu vực Ban ngày. Nó có thể được nâng cấp thành Gatling Pea với giá 250 mặt trời sau khi người chơi mua gói hạt giống của nó ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 5,000 đô. Trong Vasebreaker, một phiên bản Repeater quay đầu lại sẽ xuất hiện từ màn chơi To the Left của chế độ này, và hoạt động tương tự như đầu phía sau của Split Pea. Trong Beghouled và Beghouled Twist, Repeater đóng vai trò là phiên bản nâng cấp của Peashooter, và có giá 1000 mặt trời. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Repeater được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành Ancient Egypt - Ngày 19. Chức năng của nó cũng tương tự như ở ''Plants vs. Zombies. Trong các màn Beghouled, nó vẫn là phiên bản nâng cấp của Peashooter với giá 2000 mặt trời, và có thể nâng cấp lên thành những cây mạnh hơn nữa. Nó có thể được mở khóa bằng cách mua với giá 100.000 đồng trong bản Trung Quốc. Suburban Almanac ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea là cây nâng cấp của Repeater, có khả năng bắn bốn viên đậu cùng lúc. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Repeater sẽ tạm thời biến thành Gatling Pea, giống như Peashooter, và bắn ra liên tiếp 90 viên đậu thường, cùng với một viên đậu lớn có khả năng gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản. Trang phục Một số viên đậu trong loạt đậu bắn ra từ hiệu ứng Plant Food của Repeater có xác suất biến thành đậu lửa, đậu na-pan hoặc đậu băng. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Rapid Fire (Bắn Liên Hoàn): bắn một loạt đạn gây sát thương liên tiếp 13 lần và 2 viên đậu lớn gây sát thương mạnh cho zombie. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (Adventure Mode) Bắn ra một loạt đạn kèm theo một viên đậu lớn thỉnh thoảng có khả năng làm đơ zombie. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Repeater có thể được coi là một cây tương đối mạnh, nhưng lại khá khó trồng khi mới bắt đầu màn chơi vì mức giá khá đắt. Trong những màn dài thì người chơi có thể nâng cấp nó lên thành Gatling Pea để có tốc độ bắn gấp đôi, hoặc là đặt Torchwood đằng trước nó để tăng sức sát thương lên. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì Repeater cũng không phải là lựa chọn tốt cho Survival: Endless, vì khả năng bắn từng mục tiêu một của nó sẽ không thể đảm đương nổi mật độ zombie xuất hiện dày đặc ở đây. Vasebreaker Trong các màn Vasebreaker, Repeater chỉ được cho dưới dạng quay đầu lại. Vì thế, người chơi cần phải trồng chúng ở phía bên phải màn hình chứ không phải bên trái như bình thường. Nhờ quay mặt lại mà Repeater khá là hữu dụng trong việc xử lý Gargantuar, vì nó có thể bắn liên tục mà không bị cản trở hay gặp nguy hiểm gì. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vì tính năng của Repeater không có gì thay đổi, mà đậu lửa không còn gây ra sát thương tỏa nữa và mật độ zombie nhìn chung dày đặc hơn so với ở game đầu tiên, nên tính hữu dụng của Repeater, cũng như các cây bắn đậu khác là không cao. Ngoài ra, nó cũng phải cạnh tranh với Fire Peashooter, loại cây có thể trực tiếp bắn ra đậu lửa và có giá hơi thấp hơn một chút. Tóm lại, mặc dù Repeater có thể giữ được mọi đặc điểm của nó sang game thứ hai, nhưng những đặc điểm đó lại không đủ để nó thích nghi được với hoàn cảnh mới, dẫn đến việc nó không còn là lựa chọn tốt nữa. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Repeater trông gần giống với Peashooter, ngoại trừ việc nó có nhiều lá hơn ở sau gáy và đôi lông mày, khiến nó trông dữ dằn hơn so với cây kia. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies * Trong phiên bản iPad, lá của nó trông hơi khác so với bản gốc. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Chiếc mũ bảo hiểm mà Repeater đội khi được cho Plant Food có tên là Stahlhelm, chiếc mũ được quân đội Đức sử dụng trong hai cuộc chiến tranh thế giới. Xem thêm * Đậu * Cây bắn đậu Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể loại:Ban ngày